Last
by shirayuki nao
Summary: Benci. Kata itu menggambarkan hubungan keduanya. Tapi, perlahan rasa benci itu mulai berubah. Namun takdir tak mengizinkan. Salahkah bila kita egois untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan?


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Ni fic Dramione kedua yang kubuat. semoga kalian suka...

Warning: abal, OOC, gaje, alur bolak-balik dan cepat, ending ngaco, dll

Thanks buat: Kiki, Grey Malfoy, Lily love snowdrop yang udah ngereview fic aku sebelumnya.

Kiki: thx udah review. Hehe... Sebenarnx aku juga pengen buat salah satu aja yang mati. Trus aku pergi kasihan benar yang ditinggalin, jadi aku buat ke2nx mati deh.

Grey Malfoy: thanks dah review. Huhu... Sayang mereka mati akhirnx

Lily love snowdrop: thx dah review. Iya nih gak adil apa salahnx coba. Huhu...

Last

"Aku akan menikah dengan Ron," kata seorang wanita berambut coklat gelap pada sesosok pria yang kini berada di depannya.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya pria itu pada sang wanita.

"Ya," jawab sang wanita lemah. "Aku lelah terus berbohong. Aku lelah dengan perasaan ketakutan yang menerpaku setiap akan bertemu denganmu."

Sang pria menatap sang wanita dengan sedih. Ia mengelus pipi sang wanita dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku," katanya.

Sang wanita menatapnya kosong. "Ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salahku. Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Takdirlah yang mempermainkan kita. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu bahwa kita tak dapat bersama."

"Aku takkan menyalahkan takdir. Karena takdirlah yang membuat kita bersama."

"Ya, tapi akhirnya takdirlah yang memisahkan kita," sang wanita tak dapat lagi menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang sejak tadi.

"Jangan menangis," kata sang pria sembari mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi sang wanita. "Aku tak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu dan berakhir dengan mencintaimu."

.

..

...

Benci. Kata itulah yang menggambarkan hubungan kedua ketua murid ini. Sejak pertama bertemu sampai sekarang. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan asrama yang mereka tempati. Gryffindor-Slytherin. Bukankah kedua asrama itu saling membenci juga.

Tapi bahkan kebencian tak dapat mengalahkan takdir. Bila takdir sudah berkata maka hal yang tak mungkin dapat terjadi. Dan mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai meski keadaan tak mengizinkan mereka.

Hari itu Hermione Jane Granger sedang berpatroli bersama dengan Draco Malfoy. Sebagai sesama Ketua Murid, mereka diwajibkan untuk berpatroli bersama. Malah terkadang ada beberapa Profesor seperti Profesor Slughorn yang selalu menyuruh mereka berdua menjadi partner dalam kelas ramuan. Jujur saja hal itu membuat kedua Ketua Murid itu kesal. Bagaimana tidak bila kamu disuruh harus selalu bersama-sama dengan orang yang paling kamu benci. Sayangnya Profesor Slughorn tak menyadari perselisihan yang terjadi di antara Ia menganggap bahwa hal yang wajar bila kedua orang tersebut menjadi partner.

"Huh, kenapa aku harus menghabiskan malam dengan berpatroli bersama Darah Lumpur," kata Draco sarkatis.

"Aku juga tak mau menghabiskan malam ini denganmu Ferret. Tapi aku tak habis pikir kenapa Profesor Dumbledore memilihmu sebagai Ketua Murid pria. Diluar itu semua, berpatroli sudah merupakan kewajiban Ketua Murid," kata Hermione dalam satu hentakan napas.

"Ya...ya..." kata Draco bosan.

"Huh!"

Lalu keduanya berpatroli dalam keheningan. Ini memang merupakan hal yang biasa. Bila mereka tidak saling bertengkar dengan kata-kata kasar, maka keduanya hanya terdiam.

Satu hal yang mereka berudua pungkiri yaitu bahwa mereka sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana mereka saling melempar kata-kata kasar. Atau saat mereka berdua berdiam diri bersama saat ini.

Hanya terdengar suara tapak langkah kaki mereka di sepanjang lorong yang kini mereka lalui.

.

..

...

Sang wanita yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu menatap ke arah pria di hadapannya. Dia menguatkan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu yang mengganggunya belakangan ini. Berita tentang sang pria dengan wanita lain. Berita mengenai pernikahannya.

"Aku dengar kamu akan menikah dengan Greengrass?"

Sang pria menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan sang gadis, lalu menjawab singkat, "Ya"

"Mengapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur tanpa terkontrol dari mulut sang gadis. Ia tahu ia tak pantas menanyakan hal tersebut, sebab ia juga akan menikah dengan orang lain.

"Kira-kira sama sepertimu," jawab sang pria.

Sang wanita tersenyum miris. Alasannya menikah dengan Ron karena ia tak sanggup hidup dalam kebohongan. Membohongi teman-temannya tentang hubungannya dengan pria di depannya. Dan lagi ia tak sanggup berkata 'tidak' saat Ron melamarnya di tengah-tengah acara perkumpulan orde. Ia dapat melihat sinar harapan dari orang-orang sekelilingnya yang mengharapkan dirinya menjawab 'ya'. Ia hanya takut dibenci. Sedangkan alasan pria di hadapannya pastilah, "Karena Ibumu?"

Kali ini sang pria yang tersenyum miris menanggapi pertanyaan sang gadis.

Yah sang gadis tentu tahu bahwa pria di hadapannya ini sangat menyanyangi Ibunya dan tak ingin Ibunya tersakiti. Justru itulah salah satu alasan ia menyukai sang pria.

.

..

...

"Kita akhiri saja patroli hari ini. Ini sudah tengah malam dan aku lelah. Aku akan kembali ke asrama," kata Draco.

"Tapi kita bahkan belum menyelesaikan patroli kita," protes Hermione.

"Apa peduliku? Aku mau tidur," kata Draco sambil berbalik menuju asrama Ketua Murid.

"Dasar lembek!" ejek Hermione.

"Apa?" tanya Draco pada Hermione.

"Lembek. Lemah."

"Seorang Malfoy tak lemah," kata Draco sinis pada Hermione.

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan lemah?"

Draco mendorong Hermione ke dinding dan menahannya di sana.

"Sakit, Malfoy," erang Hermione.

"Seorang. Malfoy. Tak. Lemah," kata Draco dengan menekankan setiap katanya. Lalu ia melepaskan Hermione dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sakit. Rasa itu ada di sana di kedua lengan Hermione yang dicengkram oleh Draco. Tapi lebih dari itu ada rasa sakit di dadanya. Entah mengapa saat ia melihat mata Draco ia menjadi ikut merasa tersakiti. Di mata itu terdapat perasaan kecewa, marah, dan terluka.

Ia tak menyangka akan melihat hal itu di mata Draco. Dan ia merasa bersalah karena telah melukai Draco. Bukan dengan tindakan melainkan dengan perkataan. Astaga, mereka sering sekali bertengkar dengan kata-kata kasar dan makian. Tapi baru kali ini Hermione melihat sorot itu di mata Draco. Entah mengapa ia Hermione Jean Granger. Putri Gryffindor. Merasa bersalah pada Draco Malfoy. Pangeran Slytherin. Dunia pasti sudah kacau.

.

..

...

Sang gadis sudah dapat menguasai dirinya. Air matanya sudah berhenti. Ia menatap sang pria di depannya dan berkata, "Meski aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku tetap tak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk mencintaimu."

"Wah, Nona Tahu Segala mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Sungguh suatu kehormatan," kata pria itu dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Sang gadis ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mencintai pria ini, bahkan dengan segala keusilan dan seringainya itu. Seringai yang dulu ia anggap menyebalkan tapi kini tampak manis baginya.

.

..

...

Hermione menyusul Draco kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid. Meski begitu ia berjalan ke asrama dengan perasaan gelisah. Sungguh ia merasa tak enak hati dengan Draco. Dan ini mengganggunya. Padahal sebelum ini, ia tak merasakan hal seperti ini. Terlebih merasa bersalah. Hermione berjalan dengan sangat lambat menuju asrama. Akhirnya ia menetapkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf. Meski ia ragu Draco akan menerima permintaan maaf darinya. Sungguh ia berharap Draco bukannya bersikap menyebalkan nanti. Sebab ia telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya karena ingin meminta maaf pada Draco.

Hermione tiba di depan lukisan, mengatakan kata kunci. Lalu masuk ke dalam. Ruang rekreasi gelap, lampu belum dinyalakan. Hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela lah yang menjadi penerangan untuk ruangan itu. Hermione baru saja ingin menghidupkan lampu. Ketika ia menyadari ada sesosok makhluk hidup yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela. Ya, sosok itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga duduk dalam gelap. Hermione memutuskan untuk tak jadi menghidupkan lampu, melainkan mendekati sosok itu.

Draco yang melihat kemunculan Hermione di dekatnya hanya mengalihkan pandangnya sebentar. Kemudian kembali melihat keluar. Ke kegelapan malam yang disinari cahaya bulan.

Hermione pun hanya duduk di samping Draco. Dalam diam. Ikut memandang keluar jendela mencoba melihat apa yang dicari oleh Draco di gelapnya malam itu.

Mereka berdua duduk dalam keheningan. Mungkin ini lah saat dimana dua orang ini dapat duduk bersama dalam diam. Tanpa suara. Tanpa ejekan. Caci maki. Kutukan.

Mereka menikmatinya. Menikmati keheningan itu. Tenggelam di dalamnya. Tanpa ada satu suara pun yang memecahkannya.

Hingga akhirnya jam demi jam pun berlalu. Dan salah satu di antara mereka memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Maaf," kata Hermione.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Draco.

"Karena ucapanku tadi," balas Hermione.

Draco menatap Hermione singkat. "Tak apa," jawab Draco. Kemudian mereka kembali dalam keheningan. Beberapa saat kemudian Dracolah yang memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku juga minta maaf," kata Draco pelan disertai dengan helaan napas.

"Ya tak apa. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak. Hanya saja terkadang aku merasa lemah. Ya seperti yang kamu katakan. Itu memang benar."

"Tidak. Kamu tak lemah. Kamu salah satu penyihir kuat yang pernah aku temui."

Draco tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Hermione. "Bukan lemah karena itu. Melainkan lemah karena aku tak sanggup menentang keinginan Ayahku."

Hermione menatap Draco bingung. "Mengapa?" tanyanya.

"Ayah menginginkan untuk menjadi pewarisnya. Mengurus kerajaan bisnisnya. Aku tahu itu sejak lahir malah bahwa aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerus. Hanya saja terkadang aku ingin lepas dari semua itu. Aku ingin menentukan tujuan hidupku sendiri," kata Draco.

"Itu tak berani kalau kamu lemah. Kamu hanya ingin membahagiakan orang tuamu. Karena itu kamu menuruti perintah Ayahmu."

Draco tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban Hermione. Senyum yang sangat tipis.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" tanya Draco pada Hermione.

"Aku?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya. Meminta Hermione untuk menjawab.

"Orang tuaku ingin aku menjadi dokter gigi. Tapi aku terlanjur menjadi penyihir. Ya mungkin aku akan mengikuti keinginan mereka. Tapi entahlah. Sulit rasanya melakukan keinginan mereka bila ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan di dunia sihir ini," kata Hermione.

Dan cerita demi cerita pun terus mengalir. Membawa mereka pada suatu kedekatan yang tak mereka sadari. Menembus kegelapan malam. Menyinari hati mereka dengan perasaan hangat karena lega bisa menumpahkan perasaan pada seseorang. Yang mengerti dengan keinginan mereka. Malam ini merupakan awal dari segalanya. Awal dari hubungan mereka yang menuju ke arah persahabatan dan berikutnya cinta. Sayang saat cinta itu datang, masalah pun menghampiri. Membuat mereka terpaksa untuk memutuskan suatu perpisahan.

.

..

...

Sang pria dan sang gadis pun kini saling berpelukan. Melepas kerinduan yang terpendam. Mencium satu sama lain dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu usai. Mereka pun saling mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

"Selamat tinggal, Hermione."

"Selamat tinggal, Draco."

Mereka berdua berbalik. Melangkah dengan tegap menuju kehidupan baru yang telah menanti mereka. Tak seorangpun di antara mereka berdua yang berbalik untuk melihat pasangannya. Melainkan mereka terus berjalan. Di dalam hati mereka masing-masing, mereka berkata.

'Aku mencintaimu. Dan kuharap kamu berbahagia.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco termenung di kamarnya. Sudah seminggu sejak perpisahan mereka. Dan besok pernikahan Hermione akan dilaksanakan. Pernikahannya sendiri akan terjadi dua minggu lagi.

Selama seminggu ini kegelisahan merayap di hatinya. Puncaknya adalah malam ini karena besok Hermione akan menikah dengan Ron. Meski mereka telah berpisah. Tapi ia tetap tak rela Hermione menikah dengan Ron. Di luar rumahnya ada beberapa orang Auror yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya. Ya orang tuanya tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Hermione. Itu lah alasan yang menyebabkan ia dijaga agar tak lari. Serta tanggal pernikahannya yang dipercepat. Dengan kekuasaan Ayahnya di Departemen Kementrian. Ayahnya bisa meminta beberapa Auror untuk menjaga Draco. Dan itu sangat menyusahkan. Gerak-geriknya diawasi. Ia tak bisa berbuat semaunya. Gerakannya menjadi terbatas. Ia sudah memprotes pada Ayahnya. Tapi ditolak karena takut dirinya kabur. Ya, kabur. Sebenarnya secara tak langsung Ayahnya telah memberi Draco rencana. Yaitu kabur. Lari bersama Hermione. Lari dari semua ini. Memulai hidup yang baru di suatu tempat.

Masalahnya, Ayah Draco betul-betul memikirkan hal ini dengan serius. Ia menutup jaringan flo di rumah. Juga membuat anti-apparate yang membuat Draco tak bisa lari.

Hal itulah yang kini dipikirkannya. Bagaimana cara ia dapat melarikan diri dari rumah ini?

.

..

...

Hermione duduk termenung. Kini ia berada di rumahnya bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ya, besok ia akan menikah dengan Ron. Ia dan kedua orangtuanya akan berangkat ke rumah Ron di The Burrow besok pagi-pagi sekali untuk melaksanakan pernikahan. Kini ia tengah menikmati malam terakhirnya sebagai lajang. Malam terakhir dimana ia bisa mengenang Draco tanpa rasa bersalah pada Ron. Sebab bila ia mengenang Draco setelah mereka menikah sama saja artinya ia mengkhianati sumpah pernikahan mereka.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Meski ia telah memilih untuk menikah dengan Ron dan berpisah dari Draco. Tapi hatinya tak bisa menerima hal itu. Hatinya selalu ingin bersama dengan sang pemuda. Bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Oh, mengapa kisah cinta mereka harus berakhir tragis seperti ini. Apa kisah mereka tak bisa berakhir seperti dongeng, 'Happily Ever After.'

Sungguh mungkin ini kekanakan. Tapi ia menginginkan kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia. Tapi bila ia memilih bersama Draco dan meninggalkan segalanya. Mereka berdua akan menyakiti begitu banyak orang. Orang tua Draco. Orang tua Ron. Ron. Astoria. Harry. Saudara Ron.

Ya, orang tua Hermione sendiri tak memasalahkan Hermione menikah dengan siapa. Asal Hermione bahagia mereka mengizinkannya. Masalahnya adalah tegakah ia menyakiti Ron, sahabatnya. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak kelas satu. Dan itu merupakan waktu yang lama. Mampukah ia untuk menerima kebencian Ron, Harry, dan Ginny?

Serta orang tua Draco yang tak kan pernah memberikan restu bagi mereka. Sanggupkah mereka hidup bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan dengan kenyataan orang tua Draco tak memberi restu?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari kamar Hermione. Ia membuka pintu dan tampak Ibu Hermione di sana.

"Ada temanmu di luar," katanya.

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Kaget karena berita itu. Temannya datang mengunjungi rumahnya. Tepat malam sebelum pesta pernikahannya. Biasanya teman-temannya akan mengirimkan surat melalui burung hantu. Hermione berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina serta mata kelabu yang dirindukannya.

"Dra-draco?" kata Hermione tak percaya.

"Hai, mione," kata Draco dengan seringainya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu. Dan soal bagaimana aku bisa muncul disini. Yah itu berkatmu juga. Bertahun-tahun bersamamu dan kamu memaksaku berbuat baik pada peri rumah. Jadi aku meminta bantuan dari peri rumahku. Dan ia membawaku berapparate ke sini," jelas Draco. Ya, memang peri rumah dapat berapparate meski ada mantra anti-apparate.

"Oh... Lalu untuk apa kamu datang ke sini?" tanya Hermione.

"Untuk mengajakmu kabur," kata Draco masih dengan seringainya.

"Kabur? Kamu gila," kata Hermione tak percaya.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Dan aku tak bisa berpisah denganmu meski demi Ibuku," jelas Draco.

Hermione terdiam mendengar penjelasan Draco. Jujur ia juga ingin bersama dengan Draco.

"Mione, ayolah ikut bersamaku. Sebentar lagi orang tuaku pasti sadar kalau aku telah menghilang. Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Dari Inggris," bujuk Draco lagi.

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Ron?" kata Hermione ragu.

"Oh, Mione. Ayolah. Kita lupakan semuanya. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal dimana tak ada satu orangpun yang mengenal kita," bujuk Draco lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Orang tua Hermione. Mereka tersenyum pada Draco dan Hermione. Sepertinya mereka berdua mendengar pembicaraan itu. Dan mengerti.

"Ayah? Ibu?" kata Hermione.

"Apa kamu mencintai dia, Mione?" tanya Ayah Hermione.

"A-aku..." Hermione terdiam. Bingung harus jujur atau tidak. Lalu ketika ia melihat sorot pengertian di mata orang tuanya. Hermione memutuskan untuk jujur. "Ya, aku mencintainya."

"Lalu kamu anak muda, apa kamu juga mencintai putriku?" tanya Ayah Hermione pada Draco.

"Ya, aku mencintai Mione," jawab Draco tegas.

"Apa kamu bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk putriku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aki berjanji akan selalu membuat Mione bahagia. Sebab aku mencintai dirinya lebih dari diriku sendiri," jawab Draco lagi. Masih dengan suara tenang dan tegas.

"Kalau begitu pergilah," kata Ayah Hermione.

"Ta-tapi Ayah. Bagaimana dengan Ron?" tanya Hermione.

"Bila kamu memang mencintai pemuda ini. Pergilah bersamanya. Kami tahu, Mione. Lebih dari yang kamu kira. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu dan doa kami akan selalu menyertai kalian," kata Ibu Hermione.

Sungguh Hermione tak lagi bisa menahan air matanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang tuanya tahu mengenai perasaannya. Kini ia merasa beban itu terangkat. Ia memeluk kedua orang tuanya disertai dengan tangis.

"Terima kasih," bisik Hermione pada orang tuanya.

"Nah, sekarang cepatlah pergi. Sebelum mereka datang. Sesekali kirim surat untuk kami," kata Ayah Hermione.

Kini giliran Draco yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada pasangan Granger itu. "Terima kasih Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Hermione. Maaf karena kami tak bisa memberitahu kemana tujuan kami. Soalnya aku takut orang tuaku akan memberi kalian veritaserum. Ramuan itu dapat membuat kalian berkata jujur," jelas Draco.

"Ya, ya, kami mengerti anak muda. Hermione terkadang suka menceritakan tentang dunia sihir. Dan tak perlu khawatir, kami akan baik-baik saja," kata Ayah Hermione.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu," kata Draco.

"Tunggu Draco. Aku harus mengirimkan surat dulu untuk Ron. Paling tidak aku ingin dia tahu sekarang," kata Hermione. Draco hanya mengangguk.

Hermione mengambil secarik perkamen dan menulis.

'Ron, maaf. Aku tak bisa menikah denganmu.'

Kemudian Hermione mengirim surat itu dengan burung hantu. Lalu kembali ke tempat Draco. Setelah pamit pun, mereka berdua pergi.

Hari itu, sepasang kekasih telah memilih untuk meninggalkan segala yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan keluarga, teman, sahabat, dan segalanya. Menyakiti orang-orang yang ditinggalkan. Mungkin mereka egois. Tapi mereka hanyalah sepasang manusia yang menginginkan akhir yang bahagia. Apakah seseorang tak boleh egois untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya?

Selesai juga. Huuufff... Meski ini bukan ending yang happy banget. Setidaknya mereka bersatu. Yah, meski mereka menyakiti yang lain. Pliiiisss reviewnya...


End file.
